


Everything Has A Price

by Mamastark98, RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Because im lazy, Danny and Rachel's Third Child, F/M, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Kono Kalakaua, M/M, Minor Ben Bass/Kono Kalakaua, Minor Danny "Danno" Williams/Rachel Edwards, Minor Samantha Grover/Ian Wright, Minor Steve McGarrett/Cathrine Rollins, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC-Adele Williams, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Kono Kalakaua, Rituals that im not going to get into, can i tag this as time traveling, switching POVs, when they arent actually doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/Mamastark98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: So Danny and Kono get injected with a drug (the one that made Steve hallucinate) and they 'wake up' in a different timeline.Gracie tells a story about the time Danny and Kono got drugged on a case.





	1. This is the story...

**Author's Note:**

> The drug that Danny and Kono are drugged with is the Same one that Wo Fat gave Steve.

If you ask any member of the Five-O task force about what happened that day in April 2015, you will get the same answer. Two members of the team were drugged. That's all they will say. As if that's all that happened. The truth is...conplicated.

Now, if you ask them what they felt that day you will get different answers. Lou would say Concern. Chin would say Worry. Danny would say Sick. Kono would say Confusion. And Steve? He would tell you that he was calm that day, but if you look into his eyes when you ask him, you can see the fear in them. 

And if you asked me what I felt in that day in April 2015, I would say confusion and terror. You see my name is Grace Williams and my father is Daniel "Danny" Williams and he was one of the team members that got drugged that day. The other? My aunt Kono. And this is what happened on that day in April 2015.

* * *

 


	2. Would You Like To See What Could Have Been?

"I am telling you that something is wrong Kono." Danny said as he and Kono rode to the crime scene. 

"What do you mean?" Kono asked glancing at her friend. 

"This guy. Callahan. He doesn't strike me as the guy to let himself be caught. And then he gives us directions to a crime scene? Something just doesn't add up." Danny said gesturing with one hand.

"You think it's a set up?" Kono asked as they got out of the car. 

"I don't know. Maybe." Danny said with a shrug as they walked up to the door. Kono nodded and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Kono knocked again.

"Good thing we have a warrant." Kono said pulling her gun. 

"There maybe hope for you yet. Maybe you won't turn into another McGarrett." Danny said pulling his own gun.

"Who the hell are you?" A dark haired man asked pulling open the door. 

"I'm officer Kalakaua and this is Detective Williams. We're Five-O and would like to ask you some questions." Kono said slowly lowering her gun. 

"Sure. I'm James Franks by the way. What brings you to my humble home?" James asked as he moved out of the door way. 

"We were told that this was a crime scene." Danny said looking around the disturbingly clean house. 

"Let me guess. Mark Callahan." James said rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kono asked turning to look at James. 

"Officer Kalakaua, Mark Callahan hates me. I don't know how many times-" james was cut off by a bullet piercing the back of his skull.

"What the hell?" Danny asked as he and Kono dropped down. 

"Definitely a setup. Just not for us." Kono said with a grimace as she looked over at James' body. 

"Who would want him dead and why?" Danny asked looking around. 

"Danny? Who is that?" Kono asked noticing a woman watching them. Danny turned and looked where Kono was pointing. 

"I'm not sure." Danny said pulling out his phone.

"You calling Steve?" Kono asked not taking her eyes off the woman. 

"Yeah. Hey Steve. We need you to come out to a crime scene. Just call it a bad feeling. Steve will be here soon." Danny said watching the woman, who seemed to be swaying.

"Should we approach her?" Kono asked softly. 

"No, I don't think so. Something tells me that would be a bad idea." Danny said, wincing as the the sun reflected into his eyes off of a passing car. 

"Danny? Where did she go?" Kono asked tensely. 

"I'm not sure- ahh! Fuck!" Danny hissed in pain as he felt something stab him. Kono spun around and gasped in pain as the woman plunged the needle into her arm. 

"Danny? Danny!? Danny!!" Kono heard someone shouting as everything became blurry. The last thing she remembered was Chin kneeling above her and Steve's panicked voice calling for an ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that plunging a needle into someone's arm is probably not going to work very well but let's just say the woman has very good aim.


	3. Something Isn't Right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm alive and so is this story.

**Danny's POV**

 

Danny groaned softly as rays of sunshine fell across his face. Except it wasn't the sun. It was a lamp? On his bedside table.  _'That's not right.'_ Danny thought rubbing his eyes. Danny blinked in confusion when he realized he couldn't hear the ocean. At least not over the noise of the traffic outside. Which was weirder than the lamp. Standing up Danny tugged the curtains back and froze.  _'This isn't Hawaii. How the hell did I get to jersey?'_   

"Danny?" A familiar voice called.

"Rachel? Hey babe." Danny said trying to act normal. 

"You need to get dressed. Micah will be here soon." Rachel said, kissing Danny softly before walking back out of his-  _no Their_ room. Danny shook his head and got dressed. He was in New Jersey. He was a cop in New Jersey. He was married to Rachel. He had three kids. Grace, Charlie, and a little girl. He needed to figure out her name in case someone asked. This was going to be a long day. 

 

**Kono's POV**

Kono groaned as she rolled over and tried to drown out the sound of people shouting. After a few minutes, She gave it up as a bad job and sat up. Looking around Kono figured out she was in Japan.  _'Why am I in Japan? Why am I not in Hawaii?'_ Kono wondered. Kono blinked in confusion when she noticed the handsome, tattooed man sleeping naked next to her. Kono reached for the button up laying on the floor, pausing to take in her own arms, which were covered with tattoos as well. 

"Kono?" a sleepy voice called out. She knew that voice. Adam.

"Hey," she said turning back around.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was planning on taking a shower." Kono said as she allowed Adam to pull her back down. 

"I have a better idea." Adam mumbled as he began to kiss his way down her neck. 

"I like this idea much better." Kono said with a moan. She'd worry about why she and Adam were in Japan covered in tattoos at a later time.

 

**Danny's POV**

Adele. His youngest child's name was Adele. Danny wondered who had come up with the name Adele. Had he named her or had Rachel. It sounded more like Rachel, but then again Danny wasn't really sure what was happening.

His partner was...peaceful? He wasn't like Steve. No hairbrained schemes. No getting into fights. No threatening suspects. No rippling muscles as he- _'No No No. we are going to stay far away from that train of thought.'_ Danny told himself firmly. Micah was a decent guy but he missed Steve. He missed Chin and Max and Kono and Lou. He missed the beaches of Hawaii and the smell of the ocean. He missed a lot of things, but he was just going to have to deal with it until he could figure out what was going on and how to fix it. 

Thankfully when he had said he had something to do, Micah had said "ok." and left him to it.  _'Not like the team.'_ Danny thought. Then he groaned, he really needed to stop comparing everyone to the Five-Oh. Danny spent most of his Lunch break going through his own file and setting up an alert so that if anyone searched the name of the Five-Oh members he would know. Sitting back and staring at his computer Danny wondered what Kono was doing. Was she experiencing the same reality as him? Or was her reality something different? 

 

**Kono's POV**

Kono glanced over at Adam, who was currently reading. In the past few hours since she and Adam had left their room, she had learned several things. 

One, She had been missing from Hawaii for Six years.

Two, Adam's Father, Hiro, Had saved her from sex trafficking.

Three, she had become a member of the Yakuza after that.

Four, She and Adam had been married for five years. And Five?

Five, she was in an alternate reality. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled her laptop to her and pulled up the search engine. She needed to know where the others where. With ease, Kono typed 'Chin Ho Kelly' into the search engine. Not many people had that name so it was the easiest to check. Kono smiled when she read that Chin was married to Malia and had three kids and another one the way. He was also the Cheif of Police.  _'Good for you Cuz.'_   Kono thought, smiling as she typed in the next Name.

'Lou Grover+ Chicago' Kono grinned when she saw that Lou was Captain of SWAT and the death of the little boy that drove him to Hawaii had never happened.  _'Nothing really changed for him'._ Kono thought as she began to type the next name.

'Steven McGarret+Navy Seal' Kono barely kept herself from making a noise of surprise when she read Steve's file. Steve had married Katherine and both of them were in the Navy. Stev's dad was still alive as well. _'No kids Steve? you said you always wanted kids.'_ Kono thought with a frown. Shaking her head Kono typed in the final name.

'Danny Williams+Cop+New Jersey' Her eyebrow's shot up when she read the Rachel and Danny were still married and they had three kids. Two girls and a boy.  _'now what?'_   Kono thought as she stared at the screen wondering what to do.


	4. Let's get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What is this Sorcery!?!?!  
> Also the whole messenger thing? This probably isn't how it works but this is Fanfiction so eehh..

**Danny's POV**

**New Jersey**

Danny opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he heard a pining coming from his laptop. The alert was going off. Slowly so as not to wake Rachel, Danny stood and moved to the desk where his laptop sat open. His eyes widened when he saw where the search was coming from. Japan.  _'Kono, it has to be Kono.'_ Danny thought. Taking a breath and glancing at the bed to make sure Rachel was still sleeping, Danny pulled up his messenger.

 

**DWilliamsNJ: Kono Kalakaua?**

**KNoshimuri: Kono Noshimuri actually. Who is this?**

Danny blinked and stared at the name on the screen. Adam. She's married to Adam. That's why she's in Japan.

**DWilliamsNJ: My name is Danny Williams. I am a Cop in New Jersey. Why did you search these names: Chin Ho Kelly, Lou Grover, Steven McGarrett, and Danny Williams?**

**KNoshimuri: Why did you have an alert on it.**

**DWilliamsNJ: I asked you first**

**KNoshimuri: Childish much? I don't think you would believe me if I told you.**

Maybe it was childish but Danny needed to know her side of the story before he told his side.

**DWilliamsNJ: Try me.**

**KNoshimuri: The last thing I remember is being a cop in Honolulu, Hawaii. I was standing next to a blond cop named Danny Williams when we saw this woman staring at us. the next thing we know she is injecting something into both, my arm and his arm. everything went black and when I woke up I was in Japan. Married to Adam Noshimuri and part of the yakuza.**

**DWilliamsNJ: I believe you, Kono. Now how do we fix this?**

**KNoshimuri: Meet me in Hawaii. I think I know how**

**DWilliamsNJ: See you soon Kono**

**KNoshimuri: See you soon Danny.**

 

Danny took a breath as he leaned back and stared at the computer screen. Danny leaned forward and pulled up the website for American Airlines.  _'Hawaii here I come.'_ Danny thought as he finished booking the flight and grabbed his go bag from the closet. Danny froze at his bedroom door. Did he really want to do this? He had Rachel and No Stan. He was in New Jersey, his home. He had Gracie and Charlie and sweet little Adele. Did he really want to through it all away?  _'What about Chin and Steve and Lou and Max and Kono? What about Hawaii? it's my home just as much as Jersey if not more now.'_ Danny thought. With his mind made up Danny quickly and quietly made his way out the door and to the airport. he had to get back to the life he had not some pipe dream that was so bland compared to his everyday life. 

 

**Kono's POV**

Kono breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Danny believed her. 

"Kono? You ok?" Adam asked walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, Just thinking," Kono said. Adam leaned forward and clicked on the browser icon. 

"You cousin again? Kono, why do you do this to yourself?" Adam asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Because he's my cousin. because even after Six years he's kept the investigation open." Kono said fighting tears. It hurt her to know that Chin was still looking for her even though everyone else had given up. 

"Would it help for you to go see him?" Adam asked with a resigned sigh. 

"Yes." Kono said.

"I would offer to come with you but I don't think he would take to me very well in this situation," Adam said with a sigh. 

"Probably not," Kono said with a grin. Adam looked at her then sighed again. Adam pulled Kono's laptop to him and within minutes he had a flight to Honolulu booked for Kono. 

"Promise me you'll come back safe." Adam said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Promise." Kono whispered as she hugged him tightly.

 


	5. Danny and Kono, Together Again

_**Daniel K. Inouye International Airport** _

_**Monday 7 am** _

_**Danny's POV** _

 

Danny leaned against the wall and watched people go by. He was nervous about this meeting. While he was excited to see Kono he was worried that they would be spotted. If someone saw him with Kono, then one of two things would happen. One, someone would recognize Kono as Yakuza and they would accuse Danny of being a dirty cop. He knew of at least two New Jersey Cops that were down here on vacation. That, of course, would be an entire shitstorm of bad. Two, one of Rachel's friends might see him with Kono and tell Rachel that he was having an affair. Rachel had at least Three friends that lived down here. Which was a shitstorm as well. He wasn't even sure how the two of them would get out of this. All he had was a vague ritual that he found on Google. There was no guarantee that this would work. 

Danny jerked slightly when he felt something tugging on his elbow. That something turned out to be a young girl with big brown eyes and an innocent smile.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Danny asked squatting down so he was eye level with the young girl.

"No, I'm not lost. That pretty lady gave me Twenty Dollars to give you this." The young girl said, handing Danny a note before disappearing into the crowd. Danny blinked a couple of times before he shrugged and unfolded the note. 

 

**_Danny,_ **

**_I've already checked into a hotel room at the ** _Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort_** Room 224. Meet me at Six tonight. _ **

**_See you soon,_ **

**_Kono Noshimuri_ **

Danny grinned and quickly looked around. His grin widened when he caught sight of Kono watching him. He gave Kono a thumbs up and watched as she gave him a grin before disappearing out onto the streets of New Jersey. 

 

**_Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort_ **

_**Room 224** _

_**6 pm** _

_**Kono's POV** _

 

Kono grinned when she heard knocking on her hotel room door. Quickly Kono made her way across the room and peered through the peephole. Upon seeing it was Danny she quickly opened the door and dragged Danny into the room. 

"Hey, easy here Noshimuri. Good to know you've missed me." Danny said laughing as Kono pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much. How has it been here in Jersey and everything?" Kono asked, grinning as she pulled back to get a good look at Danny. 

"Surreal. Every day at work I walk in and I expect to Hear you and Chin laughing. Or hear Lou and Seve arguing about something. And Every morning I wake up next to Rachel and I get so confused sometimes and then there's the kids. I think Rachel suspects something because I know how to deal with Grace and Charlie but I have absolutely no idea how to deal with Adele because she's not mine. Well I mean she is but she also isn't. You know what I mean? Anyways enough about me what about you?" Danny asked as they moved to sit down on the couch. 

"I agree. It is so fucking surreal to wake up every day and not be in Hawaii. I mean the last time I did that I was on the run with Adam. And Adam is there, but like, he's not the same Adam. Plus I am covered in Tattoos and I've been missing from Hawaii for six years and Everyone's life is just so different and just so weird. Plus I am married to Adam and part of the Yakuza and I don't really know how to deal with that. So yeah." Kono said grinning.

"That's true. this is possibly the weirdest this that has ever happened to us." Danny said laughing. 

"It feels good to be back in Hawaii though." Kono said grinning.

"Never thought I would agree with that sentence, but yeah it is." Danny said laughing.

"So any ideas how to fix this?" Kono asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Here's the thing. I found a ritual that should take us back, but it's really vague. Plus, there is no guarantee that it will work." Danny said with a sigh.

"Well, we have to try. As much as I love Adam, I am really not a fan of being Yakuza and I miss Chin and the rest of my family." Kono said with a grimace. 

"Then we do this." Danny said pulling out the instructions for the ritual. Kono nodded and they began to set everything up. Thirty minutes later they were ready. 

"Ready?" Kono asked grinning.

"Ready." Danny said. Kono nodded and started the ritual. After she finished, She looked over at Danny. 

"I don't think it worked Danny. Back to the drawing board?" Kono asked. Before Danny could answer a bright light filled the room and then everything went dark.


	6. That Didn't Work....

_**Kono's POV** _

 

Kono groaned as she woke up to sun falling across her face and the sound of waves crashing against the shore.  _'It worked. I'm home.'_ Kono thought with a smile. 

"Good morning Gorgeous." A voice called from the doorway.  _'Ben?"'_ Kono thought in confusion. 

"Ben?" Kono murmured in confusion?

"Kono? You ok Babe?" Ben asked as he brushed Kono's hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah. It just feels like someone bashed my head with a coconut." Kono said with a groan.

"Oh yeah. That's a lovely little thing called a hangover. We had quite the party last night. Someone called the cops as well. Thankfully it was Duke who showed up. Otherwise, we would have been in a lot of trouble." Ben said pressing a glass of water and some Headache medicine into her hands.

"Right." Kono said before taking the medicine. 

"Ok, well I am off to work. You take it easy, for now, babe and we'll hit the waves when I get off later, okay?" Ben asked grinning.

"You're on." Kono said grinning as Ben kissed her and disappeared out the door.  _'Ok now, what the hell actually happened?'_ Kono wondered as she looked around the room. Surfing trophies, Awards, and Posters littered the walls and shelves. Standing up Kono walked over and looked at the trophies. She blinked in surprise when she saw them.

 ** _US Open of Surfing 2004 Kono Kalakaua,_** ** _Vans Hawaiian Pro 2004 Kono Kalakaua,_** ** _Roxy Pro 2004 Kono Kalakaua,_** ** _ASP World Tour – Pipeline Masters 2005 Kono Kalakaua,_** ** _Quiksilver Eddie Aikau Memorial  2005 Kono Kalakaua,_** and  ** _Mavericks Big Wave Surf Competition 2005 Kono Kalakaua_** were just a few that caught her attention. She was a surfer, not a cop. A surfer. Quickly she grabbed her laptop and pulled open a web browser. pulling up Google, she took a deep breath and then typed in 'Kono Kalakaua + Surfer' and clicked on the first article. 

_KONO KALAKAUA WINS ANOTHER SURFING TOURNAMENT_

_Kono Kalakaua has once again proved she is the best surfer from Hawaii._ quickly Kono clicked off and tried again with 'Kono Kalakaua + Surfing injury' 

 _ **No Results**_  

'Chin Ho Kelly + Cop'  _'Chin is a Private Investigator?  No mention of Malia. No mention of him being accused of being a dirty cop?'_ Kono thought in confusion.

'Chin Ho Kelly + Dirty Cop' 

_**No Results** _

_'Good.'_ Kono thought with a grin. 

'Steven McGarrett' 

_Commander Steven McGarrett Divorce wife Lutenant Cathrine Rollins_

_Commander Steven McGarrett Gains Custody of his two sons and only daughter From Lutenant Cathrine Rollins_

'John McGarrett + Death'

**No Results**

'John McGarrett + Cop' 

_John McGarrett retires from the H.P.D after 50 plus years_

_John McGarrett's Entire Career as a cop in pictures_

_'So Steve married Cathrine. They had three kids and then Cathrine cheated on Steve and he divorced her. John McGarrett didn't die so, Steve never came back and was never offered the job of heading the task force. Ok, what about Lou?'_ Kono wondered as she cleared the search bar.

'Lou Grover + Cop' 

**Did you mean Lou Grover + SWAT**

_ Lou Grover promoted to SWAT Captain Chicago _

_ Chicago SWAT Captain Lou Grover's Daughter is getting married  _

'Samantha Grover + Wedding' _  
_

_Samantha Grover set to Marry Ian Wright_

_'Ok so Lou is still in Chicago and Samantha is marrying Ian Wright. That's way weird. Ok, Lets Find Danny.'_ Kono thought as she cleared the search bar again. 

'Daniel Williams + Cop + New Jersey'

_Daniel Williams Promoted to Detective_

_Detective Daniel Williams' Wife gives birth to a baby boy_

_Detective Daniel Williams' Daughter heads off to Harvard College_

_'Danny is in New Jersey. Only two kids this time. Grace is going to Harvard. Get it, Gracie. Ok now to contact Danny.'_

Before Kono could do anything a message popped up.

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Kono hi. I have no idea what happened but I do know that I am in New Jersey and I'm still married to Rachel and I have two kids Grace and Charlie and Grace just headed off to Harvard and you are a famous Surfer and you're dating Ben Bass.** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: I was wondering why Ben was here. OK, so what do we do? Because the first ritual didn't work.** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Ok well Rachel and I are planning a surprise trip to Hawaii for Grace so I'll bee down there in a week or so. and why don't we both try and find A solution?** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: Sounds like a plan.** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: See you in a week** _

  _ **SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: See  you**_


	7. Meeting In Hawaii, Round 2

 

Kono waved as Ben got in his car and headed to work. The past week had been super weird. It was strange waking up next to Ben and not Adam. The photoshoots were exhausting and the Paparazzi was driving her insane. She honestly could not wait for Danny to get here so that they could try and get home. She really missed everyone. 

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Kono?** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: What's up Danny?** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Our flight leaves in an hour. We are going to be staying at the Hilton Village Room 423** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: Ok. How are we going to meet up?"** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: I am going to suggest that Grace, Rachel, and Charlie head down to the pool while I take a nap.** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: You got it, Danny. See you in a few hours.** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: See you, Kono.** _

"Hey, Kono? You here?" Chin called raising an eyebrow as Kono slammed her laptop shut.

"Hey cuz. How are you?" Kono asked grinning.

"I'm good. You wanna tell me who you're messaging?" Chin asked looking amused.

"What? I'm Not-' Kono stopped seeing the incredulous look on Chin's face. 'How did you know?" Kono asked with a resigned sigh.

"The only other person you message besides me in Ben. And you haven't been messaging either of us. Plus you slammed your laptop shut pretty quickly. And rather hard, I should mention. So who are you messaging?" Chin asked watching Kono closely.

"His name is Danny and he's a surfer. Not a pro or anything but he messaged me asking how to become a pro. Plus his daughter is a fan and its really nice to have a genuine friend besides my boyfriend and my cousin." Kono said dragging her hand through her hair.

"So why hide it?" Chin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Ben gets jealous real easy. He's great and everything but he gets jealous when I talk to other guys." Kono said with a shrug.

"Ok. Do you wanna get lunch?" Chin asked with a grin.

"you're just gonna leave it at that? No third degree or anything?" Kono asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Kono you can't lie to me to save your life. Plus I trust you. You say he's just a friend and I believe you. Now do you wanna get lunch or not?" Chin asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are the best cousin ever. and I am so down to get lunch." Kono said hugging Chin.

"Glad you think that." Chin said grinning as they walked out to his car. 

 

**Later that night**

 

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Kono change of plans. the flight got delayed and we won't get there tonight.** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: So aim for tomorrow night?** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Tomorrow** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: See you tomorrow** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: See you.** _

 

 

**The Next Morning**

**11 am**

Kono stretched as she stood. It had been a long day of researching. She checked her phone for what felt like the thousandth time. Danny had landed three hours ago. All she had to do was wait for Danny to message her with a time so they could meet. Hopefully, they would get home this time.

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Kono?** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: Hey. You ready?** _

_**DANNYWILLIAMSNJ: Yeah. meet me at 8 pm room 423 at the Hilton. Rachel is taking Charlie and Gracie out for dinner. She thinks I have something big planned for Gracie. See you tonight?** _

_**SURFERGIRLKALAKAUA: See you tonight.** _

Kono grinned as she exited out of the messaging app.  _Tonight._ They could go home tonight. Hopefully. 

"Kono? You here?" Chin called as he walked in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Kono asked as she pulled Chin into a hug.

"Not with family." Chin said with an amused grin.

"Of course not. Are we going to lunch?" Kono asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear from your friend?" Chin asked as Kono turned out the lights and grabbed her keys.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him tonight. Do you think you could distract Ben for a while?" Kono asked as she locked the door. 

"Sure thing, Cuz." Chin said as they got into his car.

"I owe you one Chin." Kono said grinning. 

"I'll hold you to that." Chin said as he pulled out of Kono's driveway.

 

**8 pm**

**Hilton Village**

**Room 423**

Kono hoped that Rachel and the kids were already gone as she made her way to room 423. She really did not want to deal with the mess that would cause. Kono knocked quickly hoping Danny would answer before the paparazzi that had been following her caught up with her. 

"Hey, Kono." Danny said opening the door. 

"Hey, Danny. How have you been?" Kono asked as she stepped in and shut the door.

"I've been good. What about you?" Danny asked.

"Annoyed at the paparazzi." Kono said with a grin.

"I bet. You ready?" Danny asked holding up a piece of paper.

"So ready." Kono said with a grin. 

"Alright, let's do this." Danny said with a matching grin. Kono nodded and the two began to set up the room. Twenty minutes later the room was ready and the two of began the ritual. The room began to fade away and Kono felt like she was floating. Before she could focus on the floating feeling, she began to fall. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as everything went completely black.

 

 


End file.
